iWanna Stay With You
by Michi Kurosaki
Summary: After breaking up with Pete, Sam had to test her friendship with Carly, moving out her house and living on the streets of Seattle. But a certain dork invites her to his house. But will his mother agree to let Sam live with them? Seddie. :


_A/N: Hey, I'm back as the __one and only__ Michiru Kurosaki. That's my real pen name. I use it in school sometimes. My best friends call me Michi-chan sometimes. Haha. Anyway, here's my new story and I hope you like it. Well I'm going to __**rating T**__ right now. Just in case there are words below that are __not__ good to children's ears. :) Please rate and review.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1  
A Best Friend's Betrayal**

"Carly, please help me!" I said. I ran towards Carly and held her shoulders. I need major help.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked. I am still not sure if I'd tell her or not but since she's my best friend, I guess I have to. "Well. . .I think Pete's flirting with other girls." It's so hard to let it out my mouth. But I guess Carly cares, right? She's my best friend after all. We've been friends since we were 8 years old. Our first meeting is very unusual, though. Remember, I saw Carly eating her tuna sandwich and then I rudely grabbed it away from her and started chewing it? Yeah, she pushed me and then I pushed her back. And then we easily became friends after that. She's not bad herself.

"What the heck? But _who_ is he flirting with?" Carly asked.

"I'm not sure but she's brunette and petite. I didn't see her face."

Carly started thinking of other brunette girls here in Ridgeway. Ugh, hope she's not Carly. Well it's really a bad thought but the girl could possibly be Carly. I can hardly see other brunette girls here in Ridgeway. Don't have any time to look at 'em at all anyway. But Carly would never do that to me, _right_? She's my best friend and a best friend doesn't steal other boyfriends, _right_? Can somebody please answer me?!

"Come on, there are few brunettes here in Ridgeway. We'll find her immediately. Don't worry. And don't jump to conclusions maybe she's just a friend or something. Pete wouldn't do that to you, right? Pete has never done it to other girls. He dumped other girls for you. Just trust him, Sam." Carly's a nice advisor, eh? That's why I sometimes run to her but sometimes she goes overboard and backs me up on every fight. I totally love my best friend. Sigh. But it's Freddie whom I _always_ run to when I have this kind of problem. He really can help even for a dork.

"How can I trust him? And how can she be a friend if she's hugging my boyfriend all over? Plus, she whispers something to him. I can barely hear it but I'm sure those words aren't really good for our ears. Carly, what am I suppose to do?" I pouted my lips and held her shoulders tighter. Suddenly, Freddie came walking toward us. I quickly removed my hands off of Carly's shoulders and acted natural. His eyes are always the same; chocolate brown and full of curiosity. I don't wanna tell him. . .yet. It's too personal to tell other guy. Especially when it's _Freddie_!

"'Sup, ladies? What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. . .nothing. Oh look what's that!" Carly pointed to the west corridor. Yeah, we're too stupid to look at where she pointed. She ran away leaving me with Freddie. _Why'd you have to leave me here, Carls?_ I shouted inside me. "And that leaves with you, Puckett. What could be the problem this time?" He asked one more time. Of course I got nowhere to run. Freddie's grown enough. He's faster and stronger than me now. Just look at those biceps. I suppose he gained his abs now. But anyway, he still doesn't have to know. But I got no excuse left.

"Come with me." I said so fast he can barely understand what I said. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd. It's a long walk to the back building. Everyone's looking at us. I'm sure they are thinking that I'm gonna beat up Freddie and come back with bloody hands. Ugh, what an idiot. And so as we reached the back building, I released my grip from his arm and sat under the willow tree. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"Can you please tell me now? You've tell me every problem and this would be the first time you're hiding something." He said as he sat down with me. The wind's blowing too hard. It's very hard to think and so the silence remained. It's just a simple problem but why am I too shy to tell him? Am I afraid that he'll stand up for me and beat the crap out of Pete's flirty attitude? Or am I just too nervous because it's Freddie whom I am telling this problem to? But I have told him almost all my problems. Ugh, major help, indeed.

"Okay, I saw Pete flirting with another girl." Alright I've said it. Now what?

"What the – who is the girl?" He asked. His eyes are full of rage like he would punch the tree down.

"I didn't see her face but she's brunette and a little taller than me." I said. It's like I'm repeating the same topic with Carly earlier. I hope no one asks me again this question.

". . .Carly?" Freddie asked. What? Carly? There's no way! I already said to myself that it's definitely not Carly. Why would Carly do that to _me_?

"No, dork! It's definitely not her. I know she'd never do that to me. Carly's sweet and delicate just like how we know her. Carly's not the flirt. You know that."

"But there's always the other side of a person. Haven't you thought of it that way?"

"Since when didn't you trust Carly? You're not helping at all. And you're accusing even our own best friend. What's happening to you?"

". . .nothing. I – let's just find out who that girl is. Come on, let's go to class." He said and offered his hand. I quickly grabbed it and he helped me get up. We walked back together to the building to our third period History with Miss Ackerman.

If you were me, would you accuse your own best friend? No, right? And I wouldn't do that as well. But at least I got Pete's schedule so that I know what he's doing without me. I bit my lip and went to Groovie Smoothies. It's the first place he'd go to after school and sometimes after basketball practice. I opened the glass door and took my first step inside the smoothie store. I sat at the corner table so he wouldn't see me. And there he was. . .with _Carly_?! What the – ? I blinked a lot of times to prove myself that it is definitely Carly. "Carly?" I whispered. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Freddie. _Come here at Groovie Smoothies immediately! _And I pressed send.

I can see Carly's really flirting with him. Look at those plastic smiles! Ugh, I can't believe it was really Carly! But why would she do that to me? I'm her _best_ friend for God's sake! I've never done anything to her, right? Maybe Freddie was right. Maybe Carly's not the girl we always know. Maybe she's not sweet, delicate and fragile at all. Maybe she's more of like me, stubborn, lazy bum and obnoxious. Maybe more than like me. Maybe she's more aggressive than I am.

Minutes later, Freddie came. I shushed him so that Carly and Pete wouldn't see us. He sat beside me and we watched them together. I can hear some of their conversations like, "oh, you're too hot" and "you're pretty yourself". Who wouldn't wanna go punch that girl right now? Suddenly, I felt a tear falling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and ran outside the store. Those moments I cherished with her, does she even care at all? I've trusted her for my _entire_ life. I've never lied to her. I've never done anything that would break our friendship. Okay, I'm sorry I'm too lazy for her. I'm sorry I'm too obnoxious, too ugly and too disrespectful for her. But she has to say sorry for some mistakes herself too. I'm done talking.

"Sam!" I heard Freddie called from afar. Great, he followed me.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked him. Sniff.

"Sam, I know you're hurt and you wanna punch something, hopefully not someone, but please calm down for a moment."

"How would I calm down if my best friend betrayed me? I've done nothing to her, Freddie. Why would she steal my boyfriend?"

"Sshh. Come on, follow me." He said. He put his right arm around my shoulder and the other on my arm. I didn't care. I'm too hurt to care at all.

He led me to the same tree we've been yesterday and he hugged me tight.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I can feel he wants to hug me so badly. And now he does.

"I'm hugging-slash-comforting you. You need company." He said and released me. I'd admit Freddie's a nice guy. It's just me that doesn't appreciate his kindness. I know I gotta show some appreciation right now but it's too awkward. How would you feel if your frenemy hugs you? Believe me, you wouldn't wanna know.

"Thanks anyway. For everything." I uttered. He flashed my favorite crooked smile and sat down with me under the tree.

"You're welcome, Princess Puckett. You know, you've always been the good girl. I always knew you had that vulnerable side of yours. You're just too shy to show it, right? You're the good girl right now. I'm sure Carly's doing her best to flirt with Pete. Maybe they're actually making out right now. But believe me, you have nothing to do. Carly has to say sorry. And sorry is not enough, right? I'm gonna support you punishing her." He said and chuckled lightly. Of course I can't bear that childish chuckle. I chuckled myself too.

"Why are you going against your true love right now?" I asked.

"Maybe I'm too childish back then. I didn't think of others' feelings. And now I'm manly enough I guess I have to give my heart to someone else after barking out the same tree since 3rd grade. Maybe that's what you have to do as well. Give your heart to someone else 'cause the current person who is holding your heart broke it and left it bleeding." He said.

"You know, I might keep you. Thank you for comforting me." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

". . .uh, come on. I'll treat you at the Cheesecake Warehouse." Freddie flashed my favorite crooked smile once again and helped me get up.

I might really just _keep_ Freddie.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

_A/N: So how was that? Full of grammar corrections again? Haha. It's okay. Keep criticizing until I get the right grammars! Ugh! School sucks. Too many projects and assignments and the teachers are so irritating! School sucks, indeed. Anyways, I'm leaving this chapter for you guys. So you really have to review. I was thinking what would really happen next._

A.) It is really Carly who Sam saw flirting with Pete.

B.) Carly was just talking to Pete and asking him if he really loves Sam.

C.) Nah, I don't care. Either. I love randomness.

_So please you have to review. Choose any of those three. I will also have poll in my profile if needed. The voting will start now, (December 27) and it will end this Friday. (January 1, 2010) Thank you so much! Keep rocking!_

_Stay fierce,  
Michiru Kurosaki._


End file.
